Priyono
This Indonesian name does not have a family name. The name ''Slamet ''is a patronymic, and the person should be referred by the given name, ''Priyono Raharjo. 'Priyono Raharjo Slamet ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Javanese_script Javanese aksara]: ꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴꦫꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦱ꧀ꦭꦩꦺꦠ꧀), more commonly known simply as '''Priyono Slamet (ꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴꦱ꧀ꦭꦩꦺꦠ꧀) is a fan character in the My Hero Academia ''universe. He is the husband of Mawar Wahyudin and father of Mansur and Khairunnisa. Born Quirkless to an affluent Javanese family in Purwokerto, Priyono was raised in an urban, fast-paced environment in the city of Semarang with his parents and younger brother, Jusuf. Due to his Quirkless status, however, he was considered unfit to enter his family's business and was given overprotective treatment out of fear that he was "weak" compared to the rest of the Quirk-possessing populace. Thus, Priyono remains estranged from his parents, eventually deciding to leave for Jakarta on his own accord. He currently works as a private security guard and resides in South Jakarta with his two children while his wife, Mawar, lives abroad in Japan as a migrant worker. Priyono is portrayed and voiced by Acehnese-Indonesian actor Teuku Rifnu Wikana. Appearance Physical Appearance Priyono is a 41-year-old Javanese-Indonesian man standing at a height of 5'7" (170.18 cm), considered "tall" by average Indonesian standardshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_average_human_height_worldwide#Table_of_Heights. He has a tan complexion and a muscular, athletic build, the latter of which he acquired from years of experience in private security as a bodyguard and through early martial arts training as a youth. Additionally, Priyono possesses straight black hair (which is typically side-parted to the right), arched eyebrows, a large nose, silver-grey eyes, and a light stubble of facial hair adorning his chin. Relationships Jusuf Slamet '''Jusuf Kuwat Slamet' (Javanese aksara: ꦗꦸꦱꦸꦥ꦳꧀ ꦏꦸꦮꦠ꧀ꦱ꧀ꦭꦩꦺꦠ꧀) is Priyono's elder brother, aged 45. He currently works as an officer for the Indonesian National Police (POLRI) in Jakarta and is married to Shafa Darmawan, though he has no children. Unlike his younger brother, Jusuf inherited a Quirk, which originates from his maternal side. His Quirk, Mirror, allows him to perfectly replicate any physical action (no matter how complicated) after witnessing it performed firsthand; i.e., even with no gymnastics training, he could theoretically watch a professional doing advanced flips and twists and mirror those actions after one viewing. However, he can only retain quick actions and especially more complicated sequences for a short period of time, as these muscle memories are temporary and fade quite rapidly without being reinforced. Thus, if Jusuf wishes to consistently maintain the ability to perform one certain move, he must watch it being done many times or receive constant exposure to it in order to be able to utilise it efficiently (though an advantage would be that he wouldn't have to constantly practise the moves himself as in traditional physical training). Miscellaneous Playlist Priyono * "Part of Me" - Katy Perry * "Bring It To Me" - Rick Smith (Trance ''Soundtrack) '''Priyono x Mawar' * "Ala Ketpedin" (Ала Кетпедің) - Zhanar Dugalova (Жанар Дуғалова) * "Walk Me Home" - P!nk Other Facts * The primary reason for Priyono working as a security guard for a private corporation is because he was denied a position in the Indonesian National Police (the national police force of Indonesia) on account of him being Quirkless in a pool of other applicants who, for the most part, had Quirks. In my own headcanon within the BNHA universe, the POLRI has a strong bias towards individuals with Quirks and a prominent prejudice directed at the Quirkless. In real life, this organisation is notorious for its corruption and ineffectiveness. * Priyono has been smoking since the age of fifteen when a schoolmate first encouraged him and his brother to try cigarettes (Jusuf also smokes, though to a greater extent than his brother, as the former claims to use it for "therapeutic" and "soothing" purposes). In particular, he tends to use kreteks, which are Indonesian clove-flavoured cigarettes. ** He's tried a few programs in the past to get himself to quit smoking, but all have been relatively ineffective, as he ultimately relapsed back into cigarettes about two years after his last attempt. * Though he has a passport, he rarely ever uses it and scarcely leaves Indonesia. The only other country Priyono has visited is the neighbouring Malaysia. * Priyono also has a habit of cussing quite often (in Indonesian, of course), with him only actively resisting the urge whenever he is at home with his children around or with Mawar. * He and his brother attended the real Beladiri Semarang Pencak Silat when learning pencak silat (the name for Indonesian martial arts) as youths. Pencak silat was also how Priyono originally discovered that he was Quirkless, as his brother and most other students at the school had already begun exhibiting signs of a Quirk while practising the martial art form whereas Priyono did not. * Like Mawar and most other Indonesian Muslims, Priyono does perform mudik, which is the custom of mass exodus from large metropolis areas (such as Jakarta) to visit one's hometown or village, possibly even on a different island, before the Islamic holiday of Lebaran (Idulfitri). Though he does not consider himself to be very close with his parents, Priyono and Jusuf both return to Purwokerto to see them and spend the holidays with them. Scrapped Concepts * Priyono was originally going to be raised in the city of Surabaya in East Java, though this was changed to Semarang in Central Java. References Category:Males Category:BnHA Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aged 40's